Leaving Me
by Nezume-chan
Summary: Riza H. gets a letter that she is being transfered to the Futher office, but what will Roy have to say about it? When she's gone...what now? A Royai fic. Enjoy it!
1. The News

* * *

A/N: This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fic….. So don't be mean!

Characters are by Hiromo Arakawa….Go person!!! =D

Enjoy!!!

* * *

It was a quiet morning at work. Only one person sat patiently waiting for the others. Randomly, a man walked in holding a few papers. This was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"You're late sir." A fellow soldier said. She had blonde hair pulled up with her usual military outfit. This was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"I know I'm late. Armstrong handed me the mail. There's one for you Lieutenant." The Colonel said. He stuck his arm into his uniform and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Riza. With a swift movement, she cut the letter open with a pocket knife. She then carefully put the knife on the table and unfolded the paper within and scanned it.

"Sir, I have bad news."

Roy raised one eyebrow. "Like black-mail bad or overdue bills bad?"

"Neither sir. I'm… I'm getting transferred." She trembled slightly.

"Transferred?! To where?"

"To the Futher office sir, in two days."

Roy placed his hand on his forehead and began pacing in circles.

"I'm sorry sir." Riza looked down at her desk. "Well… I better start packing now." Riza began to stack up papers at her desk. Roy bit his knuckle and continued to pace. Another man walked in. It was Lieutenant Havoc.

"Sir, are you doing alright?" he questioned. Roy frowned and stepped out of the room without another word. "What's wrong with him?" he turned to Riza. Riza handed him the paper that sat on her desk. Havoc quickly read it and nodded his head. Riza sighed, "I suppose I'd better see if he's okay." She stood up and left the room.

Several hallways down, Colonel Mustang stood in front of a wall and banged his fists mumbling, "Oh that Bradley!" He clenched his teeth together and leaned his head against the wall.

"Did someone die?" asked a little boy next to Riza; just the Full Metal Alchemist kid.

"It's nothing." Riza replied calmly. She patted the Full Metal boy on his head and walked off.

She returned to the office. "Havoc, would you mind helping me finish these papers. I don't think I'll be done in two days from now." She said looking at Lieutenant Havoc who just nodded his head.

Havoc picked up a small pile of papers from the desk. He looked at her face. She had an emotionless expression even though told she was moving. She either felt emotionless and not caring, or too lost to find the right emotion.

Meanwhile in the hallways, the Full Metal Alchemist kid, Edward Elric, stood beside the Colonel. He looked up at Roy. "I knew it! Someone must've died. Tell me! Who was it?" he asked Roy.

"It's none of any of your concern." He told Edward. Roy drew in a deep breath and then exhaled it. He walked into the military restroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "How pathetic." He thought to himself and splashed water into his face. Soon after, Edward walked in. "Listen, I know you're in a bad mood, but no one want to tell me. Just like about the death with well… you know. Oh, and by the way, have you seen Al by any chance?" he asked. One of the restroom stalls opened. A large suit of armor walked out.

"Al, what were you doing in the restroom? You know you can't do anything!" Ed yelled at his brother. A soft meow replied. "Not another cat." Ed rolled his eyes. Colonel Mustang glared at Edward. His face was dripping, but yet he had a serious look on his face. "Fine! We're leaving Mr. Crybaby." Edward smirked with his hands on his hips. Mustangs pulled out his white gloves and put his index finger and thumb together. Edward grabbed Al's metallic hand and ran. As soon as they were out, a burst of flames lit the hallway. The fire alarm buzzed loudly and emergency sprinklers poured gallons of water into every hallway in the station to execute the flames. Edward and Al were already halfway across Central by now.

Back at the office; "Lieutenant, I'm pretty sure your paper work is done for." Havoc said holding out some of Riza's paperwork. It was drenched completely and dripping black inc. Roy walked in also soaked with his hands balled up into a fist wearing his white gloves.

"Sir, what happened?" Havoc asked. Roy glared at him through his black hair which fell all over his face. "It was the Full Metal boy and his brother." Roy sat down in his chair and pulled off his gloves. He picked up the phone and dialed some numbers, and one by one, apologized for the fire mishap.

Riza slightly laughed as many yelled at him through the phone saying, "Don't do it again!" or "That kid deserved it." After all the phone calls, Mustang folded his arms on the table, and laid his head on them. He shut his eyes through his hair and appeared to be taking a nap. "I'm going to check on the damage." Havoc said and walked out of the room leaving Riza and Roy alone.

Riza walked over to Roy's side moved his hair out of his eyes which were shut as he slumbered. She slipped her fingers into his silky black hair and ran them through it. Riza leaned down and put her chin on the top of his head. "I'll always have your back sir." She whispered into his ear and closed here eyes. Her lips touched his soft head for a split second and quickly pulled away. She lifted her chin and turned bright pink. She quickly walked out of the room. Roy opened his eyes; his face was tomato red. He lifted his head still blushing. "Did she really do that?" Roy questioned himself in his head. He looked outward to the hallway; no one in sight. "I was dreaming." He mumbled and realized his hair was no longer in front of his face. Roy's eyes widened. Not a dream. "Riza." He mumbled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming out soon…. Or whenever cause I accidently wrote chapter 3 before two. Lol. ^-^

I hope you liked it!!!! Please Review!

-Nezume-chan


	2. The Hangover

A/N: Well this is chapter 2 of my story. No one's really bothered to read it, but oh well! Enjoy!

He casually walked into a bar. Pulling up a chair he neatly sat down and rubbed his chin. "Can I help you sir?" the bartender asked him rubbing a glass with a dirty rag.

"Just the usual." the man in the chair sighed.

"Something bothering you colonel?" The bartender asked.

"I said the usual!" the man in the chair yelled. A silence swept over the bar. The bartender rolled his eyes and continued to wash the glass. Everyone in the bar began to talk again.

The bartender picked up a separate glass and began mixing all sorts of stuff into the drink and passed it over to Colonel Mustang. The Colonel picked up the glass and took a sip.

Today he had just been told that his top Lieutenant was going to be leaving him in two days. What better way to solve a problem then to drink it out.

Just then, a blonde haired kid sat down next to him. "I'll take what he's having." He said maturely. The colonel glared at him. What was the Full Metal kid doing at a bar?

"Sir, I need to see some identity." The bartender told him.

"No need! I'm 21."He smirked.

"You're a bit short to be 21 kid."

"Uh… You can ask my dad! Right dad?" He smiled and nudged the Colonel.

"How long have you had kids?" The bartender asked the Colonel. "I thought you were 28?"

"I'm adopted!" Full Metal Kid (Ed) smiled. Mustang glared at him.

"I'll never bother you again!" Ed whispered to Mustang. The way Ed whispered reminded him of something…someone. He dazed off and began to think of how soft her voice was. Ah Riza.

"Colonel!" Ed whispered angrily nudging him harder. Mustang awoke from his daydream. Without thinking, he said, "Yes, this is my adopted son."

"Okay then." The bartender said. Ed smiled widely. "Thanks sir!" he said.

The colonel's eyes widened. He just let a fifteen year old get away with drinking. Mustang threw his head onto the table. The glass jumped and tipped over spilling down the table and onto the floor followed by the glass cup which shattered on the ground. With his head still on the table, he reached into his pocket and pulled out money. He slid his head down the table and walked away leaving Ed sipping his drink and the bartender to clean up his mess.

Roy Mustang began to walk home. He had no intention of driving anywhere in this condition. Roy lazily stepped up to his apartment door still in his uniform. He kicked his door mat and bent down to pick up his key. Roy scratched the door knob with the key several times trying to find the key hole. Once he found it, he turned the knob and walked slowly towards the couch. He fell over and passed out on the floor slightly missing the couch.

He awoke again at eight thirty in the morning. Roy picked himself up off of the floor. He then realized work was in half an hour. Roy ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He brushed his teeth quickly to hide the scent of alcohol and ate several pills and tic tacs. Roy grabbed his car keys and raced outside his apartment.

"Where's my car?!" he yelled and pulled his black hair. He shoved the keys in his pocket and began to run. He shoved people down the sidewalks and nearly tripped several times. He entered the door to his work office to be greeted by,

"Sir, did you give alcohol to a minor?" Riza Hawkeye asked as she dramatically spun around in his chair. Her hands were folded in front of her face with a stern look.

"Is this another language for hello?" Roy asked and laughed.

Riza showed no intention of smiling. Her eyes motioned to the floor where Edward lay. Ed's hands were on his forehead and next to him was a cup of water with Alka-Seltzer. His brother Al was a few feet away just being a motionless suit of armor.

"The Full Metal kid came here early this morning muttering 'why did you say yes Colonel?' What do you have to say for yourself?" Riza yelled.

"Why are you in my chair?" he asked her still looking at the sleeping Ed.

Riza frowned and stood up. She stomped out of the room leaving Ed, Al, and Roy. Roy kicked Edward in the gut. "Ouch!" he groaned.

"Okay Full Metal. Start talking. I thought you said you'd leave me alone!"

"I did? I don't remember." Ed muttered.

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" Roy shouted at Ed. Ed covered his ears. Every word to him was like screaming into a megaphone loud.

"Do you feel that? It's called a hangover kid." Roy stomped off to his chair and sat down angrily.

Riza came back in with a bottle of pills in her hand. She practically poured the whole bottle into two cups. She handed one to Mustang and plugged Ed's nose and shoved the cup to his mouth. Ed jolted upward and stumbled as he ran towards the hallway to the restrooms.

Riza helped Al get up and Al walked off. Riza stepped towards her desk and pulled out several cardboard boxes. Thus began Day two of her packing.

A:N/ That came out kind of weird. Well-o… Review please!

-Nezume-chan


	3. The Final Day

**Special thanks 2 Dark-Lady-Hel and Beautifulluckyaura for reviewing!!!!! Thanks so much! Here's chapter three…. The one I accidentally wrote first. =D**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

_A short Recap as Roy and Riza sleep:_

_Roy POV: "Riza got a letter saying that she was leaving. I had no idea what was going to happen next. She was leaving me, and that's all I know. I love her so much, and yet I can't afford to show it so I got drunk and gave the full metal kid some alcohol too in exchange to leave me alone. Now I think Riza hates me. She needs to know the truth though. I have to tell her."_

_Riza POV: "The last few days have been rough on me. After receiving my letter that I was leaving, all emotions hit me. Not knowing what to do, I packed my stuff. The Colonel acted like a complete idiot! Not only did he not show any emotion to me, but he got drunk and gave alcohol to a minor! He probably won't even miss me."_

* * *

Riza awoke out of bed and slumped out towards the kitchen. It was only 6 in the morning. She did this every single morning ever since the war ended. She made a quick cup of coffee and pulled out a chair. She sipped her coffee and eyed the newspaper on her table. "I really don't feel like the newspaper today." she thought and stood up walking over to feed her dog. Around the house were boxes and packages. She was fully prepared to leave her apartment for good. Such memories she had with this building.

Riza smiled and looked up at her kitchen clock. Her eyes widened. "I'm going to be late!" she gasped. Quickly, she dressed herself and pinned up her blonde hair. She raced to her car and ignited the engine.

As soon as she reached the military headquarters, she jumped out of her car and punched in her work card at the entrance of the headquarters.

"You're late." Roy called out from one of the hallways. He had his hand on the wall casually. His onyx eyes gazed into her golden eyes. "It's very unusual for you to be late, and on your last day too." He laughed.

"Sorry sir." Riza said slightly panting from the race to work. She bent her down.

"Will do Lieutenant." Roy smiled. He motioned he hand for her to follow him.

Riza walked obediently behind him with her arms folded behind her back and a stern look on her face.

They walked into the office. Riza sighed. She had only a few papers to pack up before leaving and then no more central headquarters forever. Riza looked down at her many packed boxes. She bent down and picked up the large one closest to her desk.

"Allow me." Mustang offered. He grinned at her before taking the box. Riza would miss that smile so much. Together, they walked over to her vehicle and loaded the boxes.

They loaded all the boxes in, until there remained one more left. Lieutenant Havoc walked into the office where Mustang and Hawkeye stood. He chewed on a toothpick and held out his hand to Riza.

"It was a pleasure working with you Hawkeye." Havoc half smiled.

"Same here Havoc." Riza slightly smiled back while shaking his hand. She turned to Roy.

"So, I guess…well…this is it then." Mustang stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was truly grand working with you sir. I'll miss that." Riza said and held her hand outward towards Mustang. Roy shook her hand nervously. They both stood facing each other for several moments waiting to see what the other would do. Finally Riza let go of his hand and picked up the last box. As she stepped out of the office, a small tear dropped from her eye as she still showed no expressions.

Havoc stared at Mustang and raised his eyebrow. "That's it? That's what you tell her?" Mustang remained silent. A boy then walked in. The Full Metal Alchemist kid walked up to Roy.

"I came to pay you back for the drinks, and thank your Lieutenant for the medicine. Where is she anyways?" Edward asked.

"She's gone forever that's where. And lover boy doesn't do anything about it." Havoc answered.

"Who's lover…OH!" Edward smirked at Mustang. "Did he kiss her or something?  
"No. He said 'this is it' and just let her walk out of his life." Havoc continued to chew on his toothpick.

"I'm still here you know!" Mustang yelled turning red.

"That's gay. I at least tell Winry goodbye, or I'll miss her when she leaves me to go back home, and at that I'll still go visit. The Lieutenant isn't coming back." Edward folded his arms and turned towards Mustang.

"I'm not doing this." Mustang said to himself. He walked over to his chair and said for five seconds. Mustang stood up and slowly walked towards the door. "I'm going to go get water." Mustang said to Havoc and Ed. As soon as they blinked, he raced through the halls stumbling over nothingness. Back at the office, Havoc and Ed high fived and walked to go see Mustang make a fool of himself.

Roy saw Riza holding her keys to open the door to her vehicle holding the box. Without thinking, he ran up to Riza and snatched her hand that was on the door handle. Riza immediately dropped the box and her keys that she held. With the hand that she was holding the box with, she naturally reached towards her gun. Roy grabbed the other hand with the gun and put his head on her shoulder. Riza still faced her car in shock.

"Don't go! Don't go please!" He panted behind her whispering in her ear. "Roy!" Riza gasped. She turned around and hugged him tightly. "Oh Roy. Please don't go all mushy on me." Riza told him as tears slowly rolled down her eyes." She pulled away and brought her hand up to wipe her tears, but Roy suddenly grabbed it and pulled her forward into a surprising kiss. Roy closed his eyes and with his other arm, wrapped it around her. Riza pulled her face away. Hers and his face were red and blushing. Roy opened his eyes and frowned a little. Both of them turned towards headquarters and glared at Havoc and Edward.

"Alright! We're leaving!" Ed called out cupping his hands to his mouth. He hid behind Havoc.

"Riza I love you so much! I can't live like this being alone. You mean the world to me and I want to remember you forever. I'll miss you so much, and I can't bear the fact you're leaving." Roy told Riza. His face was red as he looked into her eyes. They were so deep that Riza swore he could see into her soul.

"Roy, I'll never forget the times we had. Never. It means so much to me that you care. I love you, and always will. You always told me never to hesitate to kill you if you do something stupid, and I always have your back. Just say my name and I'll be there sir." Riza smiled.

"Riza." Roy whispered.

Riza pulled Roy's head forward into a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Neither of them wanted to forget this moment.

Several minutes later, Roy stood next to Havoc and Ed, who never left the front of the headquarters. Roy watched Riza drive off. He held his hands behind his back and smirked. Havoc and Edward left Roy's side leaving him alone.

Roy was alone now. No one left by his side. Just him. "Riza." He whispered, but the wind swept his voice away until silence was all that was left.

* * *

**And that's it! I'm pretty sure there are no more chapters after this. Thanks 4 reading Leaving Me. Tell me how you thought the story went by reviewing please!**

**-Nezume-chan**


End file.
